


Friends With Benefits

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 如题。可以当成PWP看。炮友关系。如果顺利的话会写成一个完整的故事。之後会有Jared/OFC和Jensen/OFC的描述。这一章只有Jared和Jensen。





	Friends With Benefits

酒精是个好东西。它可以麻醉思考，让人说出平时不敢说的话，做出永远不敢做的事——例如亲吻合演四年甚至现在同居在一起的同事。

顺带一提，是同性。

Jared Padalecki本来应该一拳揍在他的脸上，而他则应该要摸着热辣辣的脸颊，一脸茫然地跌坐在墙边。这可以证明酒精的确是个好东西：如果不是酒精的效果，他现在不会跟他的同事兼四年以来的好友拥吻在一起。

这是Jensen Ackles第一次亲吻同性。他一直以为亲吻男人只会让他觉得恶心而反胃，不过或者是多亏了酒精作用，这个吻其实感觉还好。还不错。挺好的。实际上，这个吻 _棒透了_ ——这是Jensen垂着眼睫将双手环在Jared颈项时脑里唯一的念头。他们两个人都在喘息，胸膛急促地起伏的节奏完美契合在一起。

假如他们更清醒一点，Jared应该会把抱着Jensen腰身的手臂松开，他们会毫无情调地用手背擦擦嘴唇，互相拍着对方的肩膀大笑起来，把这件事归类成一次醉酒後的意外；但问题是，现在他们一点都不清醒。烂醉如泥。每一口呼出来的气息都是炽热的，酒气浓重，醺得缺氧後迷蒙的头脑更加朦胧。所以忘记掉“醉酒後的意外”和“打哈哈蒙混过去”，这才是Jared和Jensen现在在做的：Jensen眯着绿眼睛偏开头，舌尖舔过发红的下唇，而Jared空着的手扶在他的脸颊上，拇指追随着Jensen的舌头滑过他滚烫的皮肤和嘴唇。Jensen还伸在嘴巴外的舌尖沿着形状姣好的唇瓣舔回来，湿润的触感蹭过Jared的指腹。

他们同时眨了眨同样是绿色但色彩相异的眼睛。Jared的眼睛在这一刻是明亮的绿色，点缀在瞳仁的橙色闪闪发光；而Jensen的眼睛覆着水汽，平日总是闪动着光采的榛子绿异常柔软。

Jared重新低下头来吻上Jensen似乎合情合理。亲吻从温柔的相触变成舔舐啃咬似乎也是理所当然。当Jared的舌头在一下又一下地反覆擦过Jensen的上颚时，Jensen除了开始笨拙地解开Jared衬衫的扣子以外还能做什麽呢？噢，他还可以挺起腰，将胯部贴上Jared的。

说真的，发现自己正主动将性器抵上另一个男人的胯部，而在摩擦之间热度和硬度都在渐增——这是他从来没有想像过的。拜托，要是平时的他，光想像这点他的阴茎显然就变得软绵绵的了，更别说要为他带来酥麻的快感。像现在这样。

他知道除了胯部处缓慢的磨蹭以外，Jared发出的声音——好吧，还有他自己发出的声音——也正在把一波波的电流从颈後送到指尖，使得他触在Jared耳垂的手指微微颤抖起来。他们都正在从鼻子里哼出轻柔的鼻音，融在一起的气息让Jensen的脸颊和眼角发红。他需要氧气。他挣扎着试图後退，感觉到Jared的手臂圈在他的腰上，宽大的手掌托着背部，指尖顺着肩胛骨慢慢地抚过他的肌肉。天啊，他一直都知道Jared常常都在锻炼，但他真的没料到Jared的手臂可以这麽有力。比起把他抱在怀里，Jared更像将他锁在了怀里。

Jensen发誓这一点都没有令他觉得兴奋。完全没有。

过了很久丶又或者过了三秒以後，Jared把他放开来，充满酒气的热度呼到了他的眼睑上。Jensen挑起盈满水汽（这是生理反应）的绿色眼睛，看见Jared眯着眼伸舌舔过下唇的神情，他甚至将薄薄的嘴唇勾了起来，衬衫扣子解开以後，Jared的锁骨和厚实的胸膛都袒露出来，健康的小麦色展现眼前。

好吧。他承认，的确非常色情。

他的呼吸依然紊乱，Jared把他放开来的瞬间他甚至重心微微一斜，重量向後挨到了门板上。Jensen觉得Jared在笑，但他知道自己的脸颊不能变得比现在更红更热了。Jared盯着他看，两次眨眼之後耸耸肩膀将手伸向了Jensen的衬衫。他三两下就将那件早已凌乱而起皱的衬衫解开，手臂重新绕过Jensen的背後，托住他的腰然後往自己的方向拉近。

Jensen歪着头，乾燥的触感碰上锁骨时下意识地把眼睛阖上。他还是第一次在性爱之中如此被动——拜托，他还是第一次跟男人做爱呢，如果他现在跟Jared的行为算得上是做爱的话。他轻轻把手梳进Jared的头发里，这倒不是他第一次触碰Jared的发丝，平时在片场里他少不了要帮他的大男孩整理发型，但每一次他都会讶异於Jared头发的触感是有多麽的柔软而舒服。他任由Jared舔吻过他的锁骨，任由Jared的舌头从他的胸膛滑过，但当湿热包覆住乳头的时候，他还是一把扯住了Jared的头发。

“Ouch,” 於是这成为了他们亲吻以来的第一句话。Jared抬起头来，他垂着眉以一副委屈巴巴的神情看向Jensen，“Jen, 那很疼。”

“不是我的错，”Jensen回应道。他几乎要不认得自己的嗓音。他可不记得自己的声音有这麽沙哑而诡异地掺了绵软，“你可以警告我一下的。”

“哦，是吗？”Jared回应。

即使思绪因为情欲和酒意而变得再迷糊，Jensen依然能够分辨出那是Jared恶作剧之前爱用的嗓音。他将绿眼睛睁开一线，正好看见Jared将嘴边那抹调皮的笑容收起。

“Jen, 我现在要亲你了。”Jared说。他在下一秒就凑到Jensen眼前，嘴唇在Jensen的嘴角轻轻地一啄。然後他微微直起身，炙热的一呼一吸在Jensen耳边响起。

“我要帮你脱下裤子了。”Jared继续着。他张开嘴轻咬着Jensen的耳廓，舌头悠悠地舔过柔软的耳垂。

“噢，Jen,” 他柔声说，轻轻地朝着Jensen的耳朵吹了一口气。Jensen微微一喘息，气息因为Jared的触碰和Jared的话语而加速。Jared还在他的耳边继续柔声说着，“你的内裤都湿掉了。我要帮你脱掉内裤了。”

“Jen——”当Jared还打算继续在他耳畔喋喋不休时，Jensen最终还是曲起手肘狠狠地推了他一把。

“吵死了。”Jensen说，他的眼睛因为缓慢得过份的触摸而通红。

“是你让我碰你前先警告一下的。”Jared拖长声音抱怨道，他的脸颊也红红的。他不打算再搭理Jensen的抗议了，指尖碰了碰Jensen已经挺起的茎体，在Jensen反应过来前就将右手圈上对方的性器。Jared的手里长着几个茧子，粗糙的皮肤和骨节分明的手指却为Jensen带来从未有过的快感，只是简单的几下套弄，他就无法控制自己腰部摇摆的节奏。

Jared俯下来亲了亲他的颈项。“Jen? 等我一下，”他说，然後松开手，拉着Jensen的手让他扶着滚烫的器官，Jensen不满地尝试自行套弄时却被Jared一手按住。等我一下，Jared说，并在Jensen的颈边轻轻一咬。

Jensen从喉间发出不满的咕哝，但当敏感得过份的性器触碰到另一道热源的时候，他一切的抱怨都堵回了喉间。他能感觉到Jared宽大的手又重新覆了上来，这次他渗着薄汗的掌心碰着Jensen的手背。

“天啊，”当Jared的手顺着他们紧贴在一起的阴茎从下而上滑过，Jensen仰起头细细地吸了一口气。他被半强逼着包在性器上的指尖开始触到黏稠的液体，而他甚至不知道那是来自Jared还是来自他自身的。他只是在抚弄的频率加快时压抑着鼻音，轻声又说了一次，“天啊。”

Jared向他伸出手——有一瞬间他差点以为Jared突然回过神来要松开手包覆着性器的手，空着的手要一拳揍到他脸上之类的——但Jared只是伸出手，拉过Jensen的脑袋然後狠狠地又吻住了他。Jensen既为下身传来的黏腻水声感到害羞，而唇舌交缠後响在耳边的水声也同样让他难堪。他更用力地闭紧眼睛，快感在漆黑之中逐渐变得强烈，像是愈来愈高的波浪要覆没他的思考甚至他整个人，他甚至真的感觉到近似在水底里的窒息感。他无法呼吸，在一片黑暗之中只剩了让他几乎融化的热度和灭顶的快感——

他在耳垂传来刺痛的时候，才发现自己射在了Jared和他自己交叠在一起的手里。Jared将手松开来，而Jensen失去支撑身体的力气，背部靠着门板慢慢地滑落到地上。他仰起头，看见跟自己同样喘息着的Jared把乾净的手撑在门上，低下头来以闪着光芒的双眼紧盯着他。

“Jen, 你真的太棒了。”他说，眯起眼睛抿起嘴唇，“我们下次应该试试别的。”

Jensen瘫软在冰冷的地板上，轻喘着闭上了眼。“下次再说。”

**Author's Note:**

> 认真写完的机率其实是0%，就当成是J2复健吧……_(:3 」<)_


End file.
